Amy Goes Super Sonic
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Amy encounter's a dark mysterious hedgehog and somehow gain's his powers and he will do anything to get them back.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Goes Super Sonic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog...Wish I did though xxxx**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day over the city known as Station Square, there's was hardly a cloud in the sky, down on the street's there was many people going about while minding their own business, walking in the crowd of people was a pink hedgehog and a cream coloured rabbit with a blue chao flying in between them and each of them carrying shopping bags containing different item's such as clothes.

It had been a while since the two girls had seen one another after the battle with the Metarex, an alien clan that were intent on destorying the entire universe but of course Sonic and friends had stopped them with the help of their friend Cosmo, Cream had infomed Amy of a party that Tails was having since it had been a while that they had all been together.

"Oh, I can't wait to see everyone again," Amy said cheerfully.

"Yes, Tails said even Sonic was coming," Cream smiled as she knew Amy would be happy to hear this.

"Really, but he doesn't normally come to thing's like that." Amy said as the two girls had reached Amy's apartment, the pink hedeghog unlocked the door and she sat her thing's down. Her apartment had wooden floorbored's, pink and white walls, she had a red couch and on the wall in front of the couch was a fireplace and just above it was a plasma screen tv. She had a small kitchen that was pink some of it was red, her bedroom was also pink she also had a small bathroom in her bedroom which was blue.

"I think Tails and Knuckles talked him into it." Cream said while thinking, Once Amy had put her stuff away, the girl's headed back out again, Amy was going to walk Cream home, then she was going to visit Tails to see if he needed anything for the party.

"I guess I'll have pick out something nice to wear, I haven't seen him in so long," Amy said as they had reached Cream's house, they said goodbye to one another, the pink hedgehog then made her way to Tails workshop, she hummed happilly as she went _'oh I so can't wait to see Sonic, I've missed him so much.' _ She grinned as she fantazied about thing's she and Sonic could do together.

As she walked through the tree's, she was unaware of a dark hedgehog following her, it wasn't until she heard the snap of a twig that she turned round and spotted a figure of a hedgehog lurking in the shadow's of the tree's, "huh...Whose there?" She asked as she took a few steps back, even though it was quite light outside, it still pretty dark in amongst the tree's of the Mystic Ruin's.

The dark hedgehog zoomed in and out the tree's before showing himself to her, he stepped out the tree's and he chuckled, "my, what's a pretty hedgehog like yourself, doing all the way out here and sooo alone," he said in a deep voice while baring his sharp looking teeth.

Amy gasped as she caught sight of the hedgehog, "who..Are you?" She asked the dark hedgehog, he had a dark aura coming of him and she could sence something and she didn't like it, he stepped forward.

"hehe that's not important right now, but what is important is what your doing out here all by yourself..Aren't you aware of the danger's in these old ruins." He said with arm's folded while smirking at her and while checking out his finger nail's of his left hand.

Amy scruched her eye's at him and she got a good look at him he was a dark blue male hedgehog his quill's were scruffy and he had a twisted look on his face, he had a silver bracelets round his wrist and white stripes on different part's of his body, his eye's were red, "I been through here lot's of times and I've never seen anything dangerous."

He moved closer and closer to her, eventaully she was backed up against tree, he caged her in with both his arm's which made her panic slightly, "until now that is...You know it's been so long since I've seen another hedgehog and I can't believe I've found such a pretty one."

Amy was breathing heavily and her heart was racing she could feel her cheeks growing hot due to the closeness of the other hedgehog, she had to think of something to get outta this, who know's what this crazy hedgehog could do to her, she finally snapped out of it and hit him were hurt, causing him to yelp out in pain and fall to the ground.

The pink hedgehog made a dash for it she could hear him growl as he recovered, but she didn't stop she just kepted going, Meanwhile the dark blue hedgehog took off for her he grinned as he ran "your not getting away that easily!" He shouted.

Amy was still running she felt adrenaline pump through her body, and by chance she glanced to side and caught a glimse of the dark blue hedgehog running along beside her, he grinned evily at her while winking and zoomed a bit ahead in front and then he came face to face with her.

Amy didn't see a root sticking out the ground and as she tripped she bumped right into him causing them to stumble and fall on the ground, they rolled about until Amy was on the ground and the dark blue hedgehog was on top of her.

Amy was about to scream for help, but the dark blue hedgehog clamped her mouth shut, "ah ah ah..Now that wouldn't be a very good idea...Huh?" Suddenly there was a bright red light coming from a bush near by and a red chaos emerald had rolled out stopping a few feet away from the hedgehogs.

Amy eye's widened when she saw the emerald, the emerald engulfed the two hedgehog's in the bright red light, once the light vanished the dark blue hedgehog was nowhere to be seen, and Amy lay unconscious on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Goes Super Sonic

Chapter 2

The next day Tails woke up early so he could set the party up in the patch of grass just outside his workshop, he had the perfect weather for it too with the sun shining down and barely any cloud's in the sky and it was also quite warm. Cream had came round early so she could help him, she knocked on the door of the workshop and waited patiently for the fox to answear.

A few seconds later the fox had answered the door, "hey, Cream I'm glad you could help me," Tails greeted and stepped aside to let the rabbit in.

"I'm always happy to help you Tails," Cream smiled and followed him into the workshop, where sitting next to the Tornado was all the things Tails wanted to use at the party, "wow Tails you really bought a lot of stuff," Tails had a big table that you could fold in half and carry and place it where ever you wanted, he also had many types of food and drink and even a stereo.

"Well, we haven't been together in a while so I wanted to make it a big party..I was thinking about having it outside since it's such a nice day." Tails said as he picked a few things up and carried them outside, Cream follwed behind also carrying some stuff and they both started to set things up.

It didn't them long to get it all sorted, adding the paper plates to the table and it was all set, "now all we need is the guests," Tails said feeling proud of his and Cream's work, Tails and Cream stood in front of front of the table, when Tails noticed a streak of blue running toward them, "hey, here comes Sonic...Hey Sonic!" Tails shouted and waved to get the hedgehog's attention.

Sonic skidded to a halt in front of the set up causing Tails to cover his eye's to prevent dirt from getting in them, "hey, buddy do you need some help setting things up." He asked and whistled at sight of the table, then he spotted the chilli dogs and his mouth started watering they smelt delious.

"No, it's ok me and Cream got it done this morning," Tails said as he caught Sonic taking a chilli dog from the table, "hey, don't eat those yet!" Sonic had already took a bite of the end of it, the hedgehog gave an apologictic look towards the fox and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh..Sorry Tails, I haven't had anything to eat all day."

Tails sighed "Well I guess you could eat that one."

By now everyone had showed up,even Shadow was there, but he lazing about under the tree, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were having a conversation about Eggman and about what his next evil plot would be, "so, you think Eggman might strike any time soon?" Knuckles brought up as Sonic was wolfing down yet another chillidog and the plate on the table was almost empty.

Tails was holding a can of cola, "who knows, he's been away for a while."

"Yeah he must be planning something big..He never stay's away for this long, it's been what two months now since we've last seen him." Knuckles while grabbing a can of coke, he popped it open when he releazied that someone wasn't here cause he had looked around the group while taking a drink.

"Well, whatever that Egghead's up to we'll beat'em we always do." Sonic said as he flung the last slice of chillidog in his mouth.

"Hey, arean't we missing someone?" Knuckles asked out loud.

Sonic took a look around and relaized who was missing _'I thought I was missing something..Where is she? No wonder I didn't get any death hugs,'_ "uh, Tails where's Amy?"

This is when Cream noticed "oh no, Amy's not here!" She started worry about her.

Tails put a hand on Cream's shoulder but stopped as he spotted something in the distance, something pink and it was heading strait for them, "hey w-what is that!" Tails cried out getting everyones attenion.

Sonic took a glance behind him his eye's went wide he saw how fast it was going, it almost crashed into them, but Sonic was quick to get everyone out the way, "Whoa!" He then zoomed of to chase the thing with Shadow catching up to him, "Shadow what are you doing?" He asked as he glanced to the side and spotted the red and black hedgehog.

"What does it look like faker! I wanna know what that thing is," Suddenly they both heard a famlier scream.

"Ahhh I can't stop!" Amy screamed she was running at super Sonic speed and she was having a hard time trying to stop and she was nearing the edge of a cliff all you could see was a pink blur.

Sonic mouth dropped open when he reailized who it was, "Amy!.." He saw the cliff up a head and sped up and was now running at the same speed as Amy. "Amy you gotta put the brakes on your feet!" Amy glance to her side and saw Sonic running beside her.

"How do I do that!"

"Tilt them up a bit!"

Amy saw Sonic doing it and did the same and she came to a stop she was almost nearing the cliff, as she slowed down she wasn't able to stop herself from falling down on the ground, she almost fell face first but Sonic caught her in his arms.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she almost fell on the ground, she closed her eye's and waited for the impact but felt a pair warm arms wrap round her, she cocked her eye's open and she blushed when she saw Sonic holding her.

"Um, thanks Sonic," Amy pushed herself off him.

"Amy, how'd you get to run that fast?" Sonic asked a little surprized.

"Um well..I don't know how it happened."Amy said shrugging her shoulders as she remembered the dark blue, she wondered what happend to him.

Meanwhile on the far outskirks of Station Square, lying on the dust covered road the dark blue hedgehog had just woke up, he rubbed his head as he sat up "ugh..what happened were did that girl go?.Hm..Well well Station Square time to wreek some havoc hahaha..Maybe I'll find her there!" He grinned as he watched over the city, he was just able to see small dots of people wondering about the streets.

He stood up and smirked raring his feet to get ready to zoom away, but he started running and wasn't going very fast he was just going at normal pace, he stopped running "what, why am I not going very fast?" He thought for a moment.

He tried using one of is power's, he closed his eye's and held out his right hand, but nothing happened "what it's not working..That emerad must've done something..I have to find that girl, the city should be a good to look first," he said rather angry and made his way to the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy Goes Super Sonic **

**Chapter 3**

**Amy's Pov **

We all entered Tails workshop, after Sonic stopped me from going off a cliff, that sure was a close one, I wonder what happened to that hedgehog? And how did I get his powers? I don't think he'll pleased when he finds out, his speed is going to come in handy though, cause I'll be able to keep up with Sonic, I can't wait to try it out.

"Amy, how did you become so fast?" Asked Tails as he sat on a stool next to a what look like a cat scan machine.

"Um, well it sorta just happend, I was walking home, when this hedgehog, I never got his name, um well he..attacked me, we came across a red emerald and it shined soo bright I couldn't keep my eye's open, I fainted and he disapeared, to where I do not know, but I think I got his powers some how." I said explaining what to Tails who was in deep thought, I saw Knuckles glance at Sonic who looked a little mad.

"Hm, Amy would you mind stepping into this machine? It won't do anything to you, it's just going to scan your body, so I make sure everythings okay," I nooded at Tails and opened the machine and stepped in, it was really small inside so I had to keep my arms to the front of me. Everyone came round to watch.

"I hope there's nothing wrong with Amy," Cream said in a worried voice, Blaze pat her on the shoulder.

"I'm sure there's nothing with her Cream," Cream turned round and gave her a hug.

"Everyone you'll need to wear these glasses, the light from this machine can get very bright," Tails advised and handed out a pair of glasses to everyone, he also gave one to me, "You ready Amy?" He asked, I gave him a thumbs up, "ok here we go!" Tails pulled the lever down on his control panel and a bright light flashed through the room, everyone closed their eye's apart from Sonic and Shadow they were able to take it.

**Normal POV**

The door of the machine opened and Amy stepped out, she waited nervously, for Tails to give her an answer, "well, Tails?" Tails picked up a bit of paper and read through it.

"It say's here that you have chaos engergy within you, that's how your were able to obsorbe his power's, so that means you were always able to use chaos control," Tails said a little shocked, Amy's mouth hung open a little.

"Are you serious Tails?" Amy asked not sure whether to believe it.

"Well, it's what the machine says." Tails turned to her.

"So, are you saying that Amy can use the power of the emeralds." Sonic had stepped in.

Tails nooded his head,"yep, and she can also run at super sonic speed now, Amy your going have to be really careful, cause if Eggman found out about this, there's no telling what he could do." Tails was in thought for a moment. "hmm, Sonic, I thinks it's best if you train Amy." Tails said while glancing at the blue hedgehog, Sonic did not like the sound of this as his eye's widened an he backed up a little.

"No way Tails, can you really see me spending my time training Amy, only for her to catch up with me all the time, uh uh, that's a big no." Sonic said in a panicky tone as he waved his arms in protest if you looked closer you'd be able to see a slight blush on Sonic's muzzel, but no one commented on it, Amy frowned, she got up off the seat she was in.

What was so bad about spending some time with her? She wondered, tears threaten to come out her eye's at any minute but she held them back, "what's so bad about spending some time with me Sonic? I'm not that bad to be around am I?" She almost yelled, Shadow who was still leaning against the wall cocked one eye open to see what the commotion was all about.

Sonic now realized what he'd done he hadn't meant it to come out like that, "uh, I..." Without waiting to finish his sentence he was out the door in a blue blur, leaving everyone shocked and a very upset Amy Rose.

Amy sighed and shut her eye's, "I have to be alone for a while." She walked out the workshop and ignored any of her friends cries for her to come back.

Knuckles sighed in annoyence, "well, he's really gone and done it now."

"Poor Amy." Cream cried a little and her chao Cheese tried to comfort her.

"Chao."

"Hmph, that faker dosen't know what he's missing, looks like I'll have to step in." Shadow said as he walked over to them.

Tails gave Shadow a confused looked why would he want to help Amy? ""uh, okay..."

"I'll go and look for Amy now." With that said Shadow made his way out the workshop and to a place he knew that Amy would vist often and certain place she went to when she was upset.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy Goes Super Sonic **

**Chapter 4**

**Amy's POV **

I ran all the way to a place where I like to go when I'm upset or feel lonely, I couldn't really use my new speed since it was hard to through the tree's that fast. The place was deep in the Mystic Ruins, it was a chao garden, one that was hidden away in large bushes and tree's. The sun was still able to shine through to allow all the flowers and tree's to grow, there was a small lake providing the chao with a place to drink water. All of them were friendly and always pleased to see me when I came to visit.

Finding my favourite place to sit I sat myself down and let a few tears out, how could Sonic say that? I mean I know I chase him a lot, but surely I'm not that bad to hang around with? Sighing I decided to forget Sonic, since some of the chao had coming over to me, all happy to see me, one even hugged me, I giggled as he rubbed against my cheek which cheered me up a little.

They started to do their little dance which they do often, I clapped along with them, finding it very entertaining, they soon stopped and we just lazied about together, the sun beamed down making it very warm, but comfortable warmth.

I laid on my back in the green grass a couple of chao lying next to me, I almost drifted of to sleep when I suddenly felt the sun's warmth being blocked from my body, opening my eyes to see what was causing this I jumped up in shock to see the out line of a hedgehog staring down at me.

It was Shadow,which I found out when I stepped back, he smirked, "S-Shadow?" I breathed out how did he find me?

"Rose," he nodded.

"Shadow, how'd you find me?"

"I seen you come here before." I nodded in un.

"Rose, I am willing to train you, so you'll be able to control the speed." My head snapped up at this my eye went wide.

"R-really?" I could feel my feel my cheeks heating up.

He smirked and turned his head away, I looked down "thanks Shadow."

We spent almost all the next day with Shadow training me, I was really getting the hang of it, he watched me intently, he'd found a big field that was that I was able to run up and down in, Shadow stood in the side lines while he shouted advice at me on how to control my new speed and how stop myself from running and to start myself off.

I grinned in excitement the feeling I was getting doing this was incredible, no wonder Sonic loves it so much. The feeling I got from wind blowing in my quills was thrilling, I came to a stop in front Shadow, dust picking up off my feet, still grinning I turned to the black and red hedgehog.

"How was that Shadow?"

He smiled his arms folded, "very good, Rose I think you've actually mastered it now."

My face lit up when I had an idea, "hey, Shadow how about a race?!"

He seemed surprised at my question, he chuckled, "are you sure?" I gave him a nod and gave him my determined face. He accepted my challenge and we raced for a while both of us drawing in the end. It had started to get dark so Shadow had run with me to my house. I thanked him for all his help and then he left.

Sighing I turned my lights on I got the fright of my life when I turned my living room light on. Standing in the room was the dark blue hedgehog, he chuckled evilly "so, you really think you could get away with it?" He asked while making his way round to me from standing in front of the couch.

I gasped, "you! How did you get in here?!"

He smirked as he pointed towards a kitchen window that was now lying wide open, I mentally slapped myself for leaving it open a little. He got closer to me he suddenly grabbed me round the waist, "hehehe, you have my powers miss Rose, I will do anything to get them back, so you have to do exactly what I say!"

I frowned and tried to push away, "what? No way!" I yelled angrily.

His eyes glowed red a lot more than they had before, they frightened me a little, "you will unless you want me to hurt your friends, do you want that?" He asked in a deep raspy voice.

My eyes widened in shock, "you wouldn't?!"

He grinned as he leaned in closer to my face he almost reached my lips and I couldn't pull away. There was no way I was letting this guy steal my first kiss. A knock on the door snapped us out of it, the dark hedgehog growled before disappearing, I was still in shock, who could be at the door? I wonder.

Shifting my eyes around the room to make sure he was gone, I sighed as I made my way over to the door. Standing at it was someone quite unexpected. "S-Sonic?" I breathed out. He rubbed the back of his head, he looked nervous.

"Hey Amy, I uh was passing by and thought I'd drop by." He looked as if he was hiding something behind his back.

"Oh, um would you like to come in?"

"Uh, sure."

We walked in I'd almost forgot about the dark hedgehog, what if he was still here? I checked around and it looked like he was, Sonic was giving me a weird look but he didn't question me. "Amy, I want to apologise for yesterday, I didn't mean to say that." He said with his ears flattened.

I gasped in surprise when Sonic handed me flowers, "oh, Sonic there-" I stopped my sentence when I had looked up behind Sonic, the dark hedgehog was standing at my living room window grinning at me. I nearly dropped the flowers on the floor "oh!"But luckliy Sonic caught them.

I noticed him raising his eyes at me, and he looked behind to see what I was looking at. I distracted him by going to get a vase for the flowers, "oh, Sonic there just wonderful." I half smiled.

He blushed, "so, do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do."

He smiled, "um, I was also wondering if you'd like to go on a date, but like right now?" I gasped again, was he really asking me this?

The hedgehog appeared again and I couldn't stop looking at him, Sonic turned again but I suddenly said yes so that he wouldn't see him, we made our way outside and Sonic picked me bridle style, "wait Sonic, I can run at the same speed as you, you know."

He grinned down at me with his cocky smirk, "I know, but I'd rather carry you, if that's alright?"

I blushed, "sure." With that said we were off in a blue blur, I was pretty sure that I saw the dark hedgehog following us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy Goes Super Sonic **

**Chapter 5**

**Sonic's POV **

Boy Amy sure is acting strangely she seemed a little jumpy, I couldn't help but notice her looking over my shoulder while I was carrying her. I reached my destination which was a hillside covered in flowers, one of my favourite places in the Mystic Ruins. "Well here we are," I said as I sat her down on her feet.

Amy gasped at the sight, "oh, Sonic this place is so pretty."

I smiled I was glad that she liked it, there was a tree on the top of the hill so I decided to lie under it, Amy came and lay next to me there was a light breeze of the wind and some warmth of the sun even though the sun was about to set, the sky was full of orange, red, yellow and a little pink.

"Thanks, for taking me out Sonic." Amy said as she looked at me.

"No problem, Amy I just really wanted to make it up to you."

We sat together until the sun set and the stars came out, I almost dozed off when Amy startled me by gasping she looked as if she had seen a ghost, "Ames, are you alright?"

She shook her head, "uh yeah sorry I just thought I saw something."

I raised my eyes and looked towards the place she was staring at and I could have sworn that I saw red eyes pearring through the bushes they disappeared a few seconds later, I didn't think much of it as it could have been an animal. I stood up and gave Amy a hand, "come on Ames I should probably get you home."

Amy nodded and grabbed my hand, we got back in no time, I made sure she got inside safely and then made my leave.

x

**Normal POV**

Amy walked in to her house and with a happy sigh she shut the door, she switched on her hallway light only to receive quiet a shock, "Ahh-!" She started to scream but a pair of hands covered her mouth. Amy's eyes went wide when she saw who this was.

"Ah, ah, ah, no need for screaming." He chuckled.

It was the dark blue hedgehog, Amy struggled out of his grip and managed just as he let go, "you better not hurt my friends!" Amy growled.

"There'll be no need for that, if you do exactly as I say so I can get my powers back."

Amy bit her lip and then sighed with her eyes closed, "fine, I'll do it, what do I need to do?"

He grinned, "good, I'll have to take you to the temple in the Mystic Ruins, it is there that where I'll find the object on which will be used to transfer my powers from you back to me, and then I guess I can let you go."

Amy frowned she didn't wanna have to trail through all that jungle, the temple was deep in the heart of it and she'd only heard of Sonic going there once before but if it meant that none of her friends would get hurt than she'd do it. "Well, if that's the case then I'd better get a good nights sleep, and you better not steal anything!"

"Don't worry about that, you have nothing of any vaule to me apart from my powers. Beside I'll be seeing on your tree outside as I do prefer living outside than inside, just make sure your up at dawn." He said making his way outside.

Amy glared at his back as he was leaving, she then made her way upstairs and to her bedroom where she got changed and then climbed into bed and it wasn't long before she fell asleep. Morning came quicker than expected for Amy the sun shone through her window and giving a groan she pulled the covers up over her head.

Suddenly a loud knock at the front door was heard, Amy jumped in fright and out her bed, "oh, he doesn't have to knock so loud." She muttered angrily. She got to the door and was very surprised to see someone who she wasn't expecting.

"S-Sonic?" She breathed out.

Sonic stood before her, with a cocky smirk on his face, "morning Ames, hope I didn't wake ya up."

Amy blinked but snapped herself out of it, "uh, n-no you didn't I was already up."

Sonic sighed in relief, "well that's a relief, I know I'm pretty early but I just couldn't sleep."

"Can I ask why your here Sonic?" Amy asked very curious to find out.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run with me, I can give you some tips on how to control that new speed of yours and teach you a few things."

Amy almost accepted which much excitement but she then remember what happened with her and the dark blue hedgehog. "um I'm sorry Sonic but I...I can't I'm actually pretty busy today." Amy said with a disappointed expression on her face, Sonic's mouth hung open in shock he was fully expecting her to jump at the chance but she turned him down.

"Oh, o-okay is there anything I can help you with?"

Amy glanced over to the tree were she saw the dark hedgehog standing in the shadows of it he looked irritated, which made her nervous, "uh, no I don't need any help, thanks for asking though." Amy smiled weakly before closing the door. Sonic was left dumbfounded as the door shut in his face.

"Uh, ok," he shrugged and turned from the door, unaware that he was being watched by the dark blue hedgehog. Sonic broke into a run and headed in the direction of Tails workshop, Once the dark blue hedgehog was sure he was gone he chapped Amy's door.

She opened and he saw that she was fully ready, "so is he your boyfriend?" He asked.

Amy frowned at him, "no."

"But you wish he was?" He chuckled.

Amy growled, "let's just get this over with!"

He stopped laughing, "very well, follow me and please try to keep up I don't wnat you lagging behind."


	6. Chapter 6

**Amy Goes Super Sonic **

**Chapter 6**

Knuckles sat board before the Master Emerald, now normally guarding the ME didn't bother him and he actually enjoyed it. But lately he'd been getting a little fed up, nothing exciting had happened in a while not even Rouge had come round for a visit which she more or less does at least once a week.

Knuckles gazed down at the Mystic Ruins from the island contemplating whether to go down, "hm, maybe I could visit Tails for a bit, couldn't hurt but I do hate leaving it though..." He paused when he saw the chaotix and he was pretty surprised to see them up here.

"Chaotix, how'd you guys get up here?"

Vector tapped his nose, "that's for us to know and for you to find out." He chuckled, Knuckles shrugged.

"Well, as long as your here would you guys mind guarding the Master Emerald, I need a break for a couple of hours?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure Knuckles, we kinda need a break from what we're doing anyway."

Knuckles raised his eye, "what are you doing, are you on a detective mission?"

"Yep, exactly that, but I can't reveal the info client confidential and all that." Vector said.

Knuckles nodded in understanding, "well thanks, guys I shouldn't be too long." With that said Knuckles made his way to the Mystic Ruins, he landed safely on the ground and started to trail through the deep jungle. He'd been walking for quite sometime when something caught his eye and something pink.

"Huh, was that Amy, who's she with?" Knuckles had started to follow her a bit, he suddenly caught sight of the dark blue hedgehog in front of her. Knuckles gasped, "it's him again, but what the heck is Amy doing with him? Grr I'd better get Sonic, I'm gonna need his help."

Knuckles got the workshop as quick as he could and startled poor Tails with his yelling and barging in, "Sonic!"

"Man, Knuckles why are you yelling?!" Tails asked annoyed after having dropped his spanner and was covering his ears.

"I need to see Sonic, it's urgent!"

A tired voice came downstairs and Knuckles knew it was Sonic by the yawn he made, "Tails, did I just hear Knuckles yelling?"

"Yes he's looking for you, Sonic."

Sonic walked into the workshop surprised to see the red echidna, it wasn't very often Knuckles came for a visit. "Hey knucklehead what brings you here?" He asked with another yawn and he started rubbing his eyes.

Knuckles ignored the nickname that he hated so much with a shake of his head, "Sonic, I need your help Amy maybe in danger."

Sonic blinked in confusion, "whatddya mean danger?"

"I saw her with a dark blue hedgehog deep in the jungle, he's dangerous Sonic and I know that for a fact cause I've had a run in with him." Knuckles looked dead serious.

Sonic frowned maybe this was why Amy couldn't come with him today, "show me the way Knuckles." Knuckles nodded and the two made their way towards the deep jungle.

"What was she doing?" Sonic asked as they trailed through the tree's.

"Well, It just looked as if she was just following him."

Soon they both came across the temple of the Mystic Ruins, Sonic grabbed Knuckles and pulled him behind a tree, Knuckles was less than pleased, "hey, what was that for?!"

Sonic hushed him, "shhh, keep your voice down and take a look over there." The blue hedgehog was pointing towards Amy and the dark blue hedgehog who were both standing before the stairs of the temple. Knuckles did as asked and saw what he meant.

They both watched as Amy and the hedgehog walked up the stairs and inside the temple Amy looked worried and seemed reluctant to enter, once they had entered Sonic and Knuckles emerged from the tree's, "who is that guy?" Sonic growled.

Knuckles sighed, "I don't know I never got his name."

Sonic walked on towards the stairs and then to the entrance Knuckles followed close behind, they both stopped and looked inside there was a staircase leading further down into nothing but darkness, Sonic frowned but continued to go in further.

xXXx

Meanwhile Amy and the dark hedgehog had reached a solid gold room, Amy was awed by the mere sight of it there were many ancient pictures on the wall. The dark blue hedgehog grinned as he walked further into the middle of the room, Amy stopped a few feet behind him and watched as he chanted a spell with words she hadn't even heard off before.

The ground started to shake making the pink hedgehog fall to her knee's, she yelp in pain since the fall was rather hard. She gasped when a podium stand like structure rose from a hole in the ground and in the centre was an emerald but it wasn't one of the 7 chaos emeralds.

This emerald shimmered a dark blue colour when the dark blue hedgehog layed his hands on it. He smirked evilly as he saw his reflection in it. Amy had to cover her eyes cause it shone so bright, the light died down slightly when he turned round to face her.

"Behold the one and only dark emerald and before you ask it is not a chaos emerald, it's like them but this only holds dark power!" He chuckled darkly.

Amy frowned, "so how does that help you get your power back?"

He grinned, "pretty simple really all I have to do is put it between us and it should transfer my power from you back to me!"

Amy did not like the look of it, she sighed, "let's get it over with."

The dark hedgehog chuckled, "very well, let's." He walked over to Amy and held the emerald in his hands between them, Amy kepted her arms to her side's as the emerald lit up around them. Both of them unaware of Sonic and Knuckles watching from the pillars just before the entrance to that room.


End file.
